vocasonglistfandomcom-20200214-history
SONGS: Hatsune Miku
Brief overview: Hatsune Miku ( 初音ミク ) is the first product in the VOCALOID2 series, created by Crypton Future Media. It is arguably one of the most well known and popular Vocaloid. Hatsune Miku has sung a wide variety of songs, including pop, techno, alternative, metal, screamo, etc. Popular derivatives with songs include Akita Neru and Yowane Haku. Keep in mind that this list does not include any pieces that have pitch alterations, unless the original voice bank has directly been altered. Voicebank was derived from Saki Fujita ( 藤田 咲 ). The list includes solo songs only. Please be sure to go to the corresponding pages for duets and group songs. NOTE: Append songs will NOT be included in this list. If you find a song made with Append Miku, please redirect it to the appropriate page. Songs: Numeric and Japanese Titles 初音ミクオリジナル曲 6 *YouTube *NicoLink *MP3 ハト *YouTube *NicoNico *MP3 Download しらゆき　～卒業の日に～ *YouTube *NicoNico *MP3 Download コトバ キモチ *YouTube *NicoNico *MP3 Download 通勤快速 *YouTube 1/6 *YouTube *NicoNico 3:21 *YouTube *NicoNico Songs: A A Silent Moonlight Night *YouTube *NicoNico AaAaAaAAaAaAAa *YouTube *NicoNico Albino *YouTube *NicoNico *MP3 *R: Lyrics ; E: Lyrics ; J: Lyrics ACID NEL *YouTube Alive *YouTube A Piece's *YouTube A Tail of the Wind *YouTube *NicoNico *MP3 Download Ant *YouTube *NicoNico *MP3 Download ARiA *YouTube *NicoNico As I'm Not a Human 私は人間じゃないから *YouTube *NicoNico Songs: B Baby Baby Goodbye *YouTube *NicoNico *MP3 Download Bad Sweets *YouTube *NicoNico *MP3 Download Banshee Strikes! *Youtube *NicoNico BE MY SACRIFICE *YouTube *NicoNico *MP3 Download Before Everything Ends *YouTube *NicoNico Bitter × Sweet *Youtube *NicoNico Black Banquet 黒宴　～くろうたげ～ *YouTube *NicoNico BLACK ROCK SHOOTER *YouTube *NicoNico BLAZE *YouTube *NicoNico *MP3 Download Blind *YouTube *NicoNico *MP3 Download Blind Astronaut *YouTube *NicoNico Blue Ice Castle *Youtube *NicoNico Boku Boku .β *Youtube *NicoNico Boku Mitaina Kimi, Kimi Mitaina Boku *Youtube *NicoNico Boss Death *Youtube *NicoNico bpm *Youtube *NicoNico Breeze *Youtube *NicoNico Breezy Note *Youtube *NicoNico Songs: C Calcium Girl *Youtube *NicoNico Can't I Even Dream? 夢見てもいいじゃないの *Youtube *NicoNico *MP3 Download Captured *Youtube *NicoNico Cardioid *Youtube *NicoNico Celestial Symphony *Youtube *NicoNico *MP3 Download Chain Girl *Youtube *NicoNico Chaining Intention *Youtube *NicoNico Clockwork's Swallowtail *Youtube *NicoNico *MP3 Download Closed Blue *Youtube *NicoNico *MP3 Download Closed Time Leaper *Youtube *NicoNico Cocoa *Youtube *NicoNico COLOR *Youtube *NicoNico Colorful World *Youtube *NicoNico *MP3 Download Come Home Kaerou 帰ろう *Youtube *NicoNico Convinience Store Konbini コンビニ *Youtube *NicoNico Corpse Attack!! *Youtube *NicoNico *MP3 Download Cursed Pain ニコ動からの転載です *Youtube *NicoNico Songs: D Dark Alice *Youtube *NicoNico Darlin', Please! *Youtube *NicoNico Daybreak *Youtube *NicoNico Dear(Remix) *Youtube Dear *Youtube *NicoNico Dear Cocoa Girls *Youtube *NicoNico Despair *Youtube *NicoNico DIARRHEA *Youtube *NicoNico *MP3 Download Disoriented Houkouonchi *YouTube *NicoNico Disoriented Girl *YouTube *NicoNico Disappear Moon *Youtube *NicoNico *MP3 Download Dokidoki ♪ Heart Tune *YouTube *NicoNico Dream and Fuzz *Youtube *NicoNico *MP3 Download Dreaming Leaf *Youtube *NicoNico Songs: E Echo *Youtube *NicoNico *MP3 Download eight hundred *Youtube *NicoNico *MP3 Download Electric Angel えれくとりっく・えんじぇぅ *Youtube *NicoNico Emotion & Reason *Youtube *NicoNico Eternal Dance *Youtube *NicoNico Everwhite *Youtube *NicoNico EX-GIRL *Youtube *NicoNico Songs: F Fallen Down *Youtube *NicoNico Fantastic Waltz *Youtube *NicoNico Far Away *Youtube *NicoNico Final Reason *Youtube *NicoNico Finder(Remix) *Youtube Finder *Youtube *NicoNico Flutter, Flutter *Youtube *NicoNico For you, For me *Youtube *NicoNico Forgotten... *Youtube *NicoNico Francium *Youtube *NicoNico friend *Youtube *NicoNico From the Heart Kokorokara *Youtube *NicoNico From Y to Y *Youtube *NicoNico Songs: G Gallows Bell *Youtube *NicoNico GO GO MARIO!! *Youtube *NicoNico GO TO THE HOSPITAL!! *Youtube *NicoNico Go Ahead! Rainy Man ススメ！アメオトコ *Youtube *NicoNico God Slaying Machine *Youtube *NicoNico Goodbye Prof. Hatsune Miku *Youtube *NicoNico Songs: H Haruichi ハルイチ。 *Youtube *NicoNico Hatsune Miku for DTM 初音ミク for DTM *Youtube *NicoNico Hatsune Miku's Head Exercises 初音ミクの　あたまのたいそう *Youtube *NicoNico Hatsune Miku no Bunretsu → Hakai *Youtube *NicoNico Hatsune Miku no Uta 初音ミクのうた *Youtube *NicoNico *Hello Planet ＊ハロー、プラネット。 *Youtube *NicoNico Hidamari no Uta *Youtube *NicoNico Hide and Seek かくれんぼ *Youtube *NicoNico High Sense Nonsense *Youtube *NicoNico Hitorigoto Tetsugaku *Youtube *NicoNico Hold, Release; Raksasha and Carcasses 結ンデ開イテ羅刹ト骸 *Youtube *NicoNico Hope *Youtube *NicoNico Hopeless God Controls Me *Youtube *NicoNico How Did This Happen *Youtube *NicoNico Songs: I I've Got a Part-Time Job on Xmas *Youtube *NicoNico Incarnation *Youtube *NicoNico Innocence *Youtube *NicoNico Ito *Youtube *NicoNico I Want to Deliver This Heart *Youtube *NicoNico Songs: J Joker *Youtube *NicoNico Songs: K Keep Only One Love *YouTube *NicoNico Kimi-Boku Hcore *Youtube *NicoNico Kisetsu wa Sugite *Youtube *NicoNico Kotoba Kimochi *Youtube *NicoNico Krenay Krm Ku くれなゐくるむくぅ *Youtube *NicoNico KUMA BEAT *Youtube *NicoNico Kurukura☆Kirakira *Youtube *NicoNico Kurutto, Odette, Hatsune Miku *Youtube *NicoNico Kuuchuu Aquarium *Youtube *NicoNico Songs: L L'azur *Youtube *NicoNico La Noël Sucrée *Youtube *NicoNico Last Night, Good Night *Youtube *NicoNico Last Smile *Youtube *NicoNico LeftBehind City *Youtube *NicoNico Let Me Hear Your Voice Koe wo kikasete *Youtube *NicoNico liar liar *Youtube *NicoNico Life Size *Youtube *NicoNico Light Song(HanasoumenP remix) *Youtube *NicoNico Light Song *Youtube *NicoNico LOL -lots of laugh-''' *Youtube *NicoNico '''Lonely Heart *Youtube *NicoNico Lonesome Cat *Youtube *NicoNico Lonesome Cat 2 *Youtube *NicoNico Lonesome Cat 3 *YouTube *NicoNico Lost Story *Youtube *NicoNico Love-Colored Ward *Youtube *NicoNico Love is War(Anti-Material Mix) *Youtube *NicoNico Love is War Koi wa Sensou *Youtube *NicoNico LOVEHOLIC *Youtube *NicoNico Lovely Night! *Youtube *NicoNico LOVELY☆VOCALOID *Youtube *NicoNico Love Love Nightmare *Youtube *NicoNico Songs: M M-COLOR *Youtube *NicoNico Marginal *YouTube *NicoNico Marionette *Youtube *NicoNico Marionette Syndrome *Youtube *NicoNico Mechanical Mikumals メカニカル・ミクマルズ *Youtube *NicoNico Meconopsis Betonicofolia *Youtube *NicoNico Melodia *Youtube *NicoNico melody... *Youtube *NicoNico Melt Meruto *YouTube *NicoNico Memory *Youtube *NicoNico Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪ *Youtube *NicoNico MIND ERROR *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Miracle Painting *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Missing *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Mitsuba no Clover *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] monme-whereabouts of Soul-''' *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] '''Mukuro ATTACK!! *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] My Brand New Love *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] My Cutie in Glasses *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] My Dear Shiteyanyo *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] My Fucking Desire for You *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] My Honey in the Tragic Dimension *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Songs: N Nebula *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Neko Doko *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Nekomimi Switch *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] NEL *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Nerumi Hime *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Netgame Addicts Sprechchor *YouTube *NicoNico Night Before The Sakura *YouTube *NicoNico No Reality *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] NOZOMI *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] No Thank You Okotowari Shimasu *YouTube *NicoNico No You, No Me *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] NOIZE *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Songs: O One Word *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] One-sided Love Samba *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Only My Railgun *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Out of the Gravity 1/6 *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] OVER *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] over16bit *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Songs: P Packaged *YouTube Pain *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] palette world breakdown *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Penguin the Philosopher Tetsugaku Penguin *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Perfect Jersey Distortion *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Persona Alice *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Pieces *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Pseudouhligella Schleuteri *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Pumpkin Head Spooky Dance *YouTube Puppet *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Puzzle *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Songs: R Rabbit in Love *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Rainbow Da *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Rapunzel *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Re.Kirai *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Re.The End of Time *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Renkyori-En-a *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Ripples *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Rolling Girl *YouTube *NicoNico Romeo and Cinderella *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Songs: S Saihate *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] sandglass *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Sakura no Ame *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Scissorhands *YouTube *NicoNico Sekai no Haji ni Tatte Iru *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] SET FREE *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Shinkai Summit *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Shiritsubomi *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Silence *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Sin and Punishment *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] SING&SMILE *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Sing My Love *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Sleeping Beauty *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Snow Promenade *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Soar *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Souaisei-riron *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] SOU *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Sou Core *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] SoundScraper *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] SPiCa *YouTube Stardust Satellite *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Stargazer *YouTube *MP3 Download Star Story *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Still, It Is Love *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Story of the Moon and Rabbit *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Strobo Nights *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Sugar Chocolate Waffles *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] sweet_So_sweet *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Sweetiex2 *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Songs: T TABOO *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Tadiu Jinkaku *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Take it Easy! Yukkuri Shiteitte ne!! *YouTube *NicoNico *MP3 Download Telepath Telepath *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Test Tube Princess *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] The Comical Dream of Mrs. Pumpkin Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume *Youtube *NicoNico *MP3 Download *R: Lyrics ; E: Lyrics ; J: Lyrics The Depressed God of Death *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku *YouTube *NicoNico The Fantastic Garden *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] The flower cradle Hanayurikago 初音ミク】 はなゆりかご 【オリジナル】 *Youtube *NicoNico The Garnet *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] The Gas Was stopped *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] The Ghost of Romantic Transceiver *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] The Grave of the Scarlet Dragon *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] The Thread of a Demon *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Theme of Giving In *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Time Limit *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Toki no Owari *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Tokyo "2" Rock City *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Tragic Love *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Triple Baka *YouTube *MP3 Download True My Heart *YouTube *MP3 Download Twinkle Capsule *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Two Breaths Walking *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Two-Faced Lovers Ura-Omote Lovers *YouTube Songs: U Unbalanced Communication *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] unused impulse *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Songs: V Vegetable Juice Dance (PoPiPo) *YouTube *NicoNico *MP3 Download Virgin Glory *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] VOC@LOID in Love *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Songs: W Wandering Girl *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] We Are POP☆CANDY! *YouTube *NicoNico Whale's Egg *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] When the First Love Ends *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] White Letter *YouTube White Season *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] White Wings(Lost Virginal Remix) *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] White Wings(virginal FTN-Remix- OSTER PROJECT Remix) *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Wide Knowledge of the Late, Madness *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Winter Alice *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Wish *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Wooden Chopstick Girl *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] World is Mine *YouTube *NicoNico Songs: X X-Mark *YouTube *NicoNico Songs: Y Your Diva *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Your Strongstress Anata no Utahime *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Your Temperature Kimi no Taion *Youtube *NicoNico Yuuhi ni omoi tsuranete mo *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Songs: Z ZOU+ *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Zou N'n'tech *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico] Zouono Yokubou *[ Youtube] *[ NicoNico]